


On Your Knees To Receive The Lord

by ididliterallynothingtoday



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: A little angst, A lot of sex, Confessional Sex, Established (sort of) friendship, In which Loki is a little shit, M/M, Religion, debates, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididliterallynothingtoday/pseuds/ididliterallynothingtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to his local Church every week for confession. Only one time he ends up confessing to an actual Deity, fun and games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees To Receive The Lord

Kurt sat on his own, off to one side of the cathedral, in a small chapel in the transept. It was far more private than sitting in the main hall of the church. He sat praying to a small statue of The Virgin Mary, his rosary clacking softly between his fingers. Despite his solitude in the empty church, Kurt still kept his image inducer turned on. He never knew when a member of the public might join him in prayer, or if the Priest would stop by to talk, as he often did with stragglers.

Kurt wasn’t just here to pray though. He could easily have done that back in his apartment. Since his bad experiences with becoming ordained and the bad press surrounding Catholic Priests at the moment Kurt seemed to find less comfort in churches than he had before. They felt slightly wrong and he had begun to pray on his own, at home. The reason he was at the church this afternoon was for confessional. It was Wednesday, midweek, nearing 1pm. The emptiest time for confessional, he had found. It meant he could confess at his leisure and not worry about someone bumping into him and knocking the image inducer. Obviously he didn’t have to worry about that on the way home as he could just teleport. From previous, very unhappy experiences, he had learned people didn’t really like have a blue creature that looked like a demon hanging around their church and then disappearing.

The slow shuffle of feet knocked Kurt out of his reverie. He turned just in time to see a swish of black sweeping past the entrance to the transept. It was the Priest on the way to the confessional. Kurt took a few moments to tuck his rosary away in to his coat pocket. Keeping one hand in his pocket, clutching it, he followed the Priest to the confessional. The main hall of the church was completely empty; unless someone had beat him to it he would be the first person to see the Priest. As he reached the confessional he saw the door to the penitent’s booth was ajar and he stepped inside, locking the door after himself and sitting down. He heard the Priest slide the curtain back, meaning the only thing between them was the thin wooden grill.

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned.” He whispered, in his soft Bavarian drawl whilst crossing himself, “It has been one week since my last confession. Last week I forgot to confess that I was angry and impatient with my friends during an argument we had. This week I lied to an acquaintance of mine and again I was angry at one of my friends because of an argument. I was also angry at some strangers who were speaking ill of others. I missed the day of rest, Sunday, because of my work. I took the Lords name in vain many times that day. On Monday I was tired and lazy and missed some of my responsibilities. I am sorry for these and all the sins of my past life.” Kurt toyed with the rosary in his pocket, waiting for a reply that would assign him his penance.

“You lied?” a voice murmured behind the screen, “To whom?”

“A man for whom some of my friends work.” Kurt really wanted to skirt round this question. Occasionally the Priest might pry into these sorts of things if it might affect the penance. For example if it were disrespecting an elder, or even just to talk about an issue and give counsel. But Kurt really didn’t want to have to explain to the Priest that he had deliberately lied to Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, about the location of some of his Excalibur (ex) team mates. He’d been avoiding confessing the sin, but he had begun to feel guilty about lying.

“And exactly what was the lie?”

Kurt shuffled and clutched his rosary tighter, “Father, I don’t think this is appropriate. I… Suffice to say I am repentant of this sin.”

“Oh no my child. You must confess your sin more fully to be repented.”

“Father, I feel I cannot confess the lie. I feel… uncomfortable. The information is too private. But I have already confessed the sin to God himself.” Kurt said, closing his eyes. He hoped the Priest did not ask any more questions. Giving away the information would somewhat expose his identity and it wasn’t like he could make up the lie, as that in itself would be lying. And to a Priest no less!

“Well you haven’t confessed to this god.” The voice said. It had changed. No longer the weak and rasping voice of the priest, it was soft, velvety and… British? Before Kurt could say anything tendrils of green smoke began to coil through the wooden grill. He watched as the wood disappeared and he came face to face with Loki. Kurt clenched his jaw in anger. He had met Loki a few times in Avengers tower; they had always had some very healthy debates on theology and morals, always disagreeing. But, to disagree is one thing, to come and disrupt someone’s personal time of worship and confession was a whole different matter.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Loki, glaring, but remained silent. Loki was smirking like it was all just some game to him. But Kurt felt it like a dagger in his chest and the swell of religious doubt that had been building in his chest over the years began to surface again. The disillusion with the church, the steady uprising of extreme Christians, his failure as a Priest, his wavering conviction, and now the presence of gods on Earth. Norse Gods. Who turned out to be magical beings from another galaxy, with no power to answer prayers and change lives than any mortal being on Earth, or at least no interest in doing so. So what did this mean for Kurt’s God? Loki’s grinning face was like rubbing salt in a wound. Kurt looked away.

“What’s this then? Nothing else to confess.” Loki leant on the remains of the wooden divider between the two of them, “Would you like me give you your penance?” The barrier disappeared like the grill had and Loki slid along the wooden bench so he could whisper in to Kurt’s ear. “On your knees.”

Kurt balled his fists and shut his eyes tight; he would not lose control in a church of all places. “You need to leave.” He said, fingers of his fist pressing the rosary tighter in to his hand. “There will be others waiting to confess. The Priest. He will know someone is using the confessional inappropriately.”

“Oh hush.” Loki bought a hand to Kurt’s face and turned it to look at him. Kurt tentatively opened his eyes. Loki was so close. “There is nothing inappropriate going on here. A mere mortal confessing his sins to his God in a house of worship. A perfectly normal occurrence!”

“You are not my God!” Kurt growled. He pulled his face away from Loki’s hand. He couldn’t take looking into Loki’s eyes any more.

Loki feigned hurt, and put a hand on Kurt’s leg, moving it slowly upwards, “I could be if you wanted me to.”

Kurt pushed away Loki’s hand and tried to push Loki away as well, “Do not touch me!”

Loki simply laughed and grabbed Kurt around the waist. “Why little elf? Are you feeling uncomfortable?” Loki nuzzled into Kurt’s neck breathing heavily. “Or maybe just embarrassed?” he slid one hand over the crotch of Kurt’s jeans, pressing down slightly.

Kurt tried to escape Loki’s wandering hand, and would have had it not been for Loki’s remaining arm around his waist. He felt a stirring in his abdomen as Loki’s hand continued to trace its way over his body before sliding under his shirt. Kurt gasped, Loki’s hand was cold, but it continued its journey upwards feeling every inch of skin it could reach. “Stop.” Kurt said. And Loki did. The hand slid lightly back across Kurt’s body and out from under his shirt.

“Not enjoying yourself, elf?” Loki asked, head cocked to one side.

“No, this is not right. Committing such an act in a place of worship.” Plus the fact that Kurt had actually slightly enjoyed the feel of Loki’s hand exploring him had suddenly sprung the question that Kurt might not be as straight as previously thought.

“Some religions would disagree.”

Kurt huffed and tried to move away, “You desecrate a holy place with such acts.”

“I refer you back to my previous answer. That, and the answer that you already have floating around in your head.” Loki said, pretending to check his nails before looking Kurt in the eye. Kurt looked away. He knew what Loki was referring to. The unholy acts committed by priests around the world, the suffering his religion had caused, was causing and would continue to cause. And here was a living breathing God, kissing his neck, his hands returning to Kurt’s body. It all seemed so easy to give in. A better man would steel himself in such situations. Quotes from the bible surfaced in Kurt’s mind as Loki began kissing along his jaw. A better man would find conviction to resist in the words of God.

But maybe Kurt was not a better man. He gave in. He turned to Loki and kissed him hard, their lips shifted against one another in a way that was familiar and yet unfamiliar to Kurt. He felt Loki smile as he slid his tongue out to explore Kurt’s mouth. Their kiss became more heated. Where before Kurt had tried to get away from Loki, he now made every attempt to get closer. Kurt let his hands drift over the clothing of the God. Feeling the rich cotton shirt and began to unbutton it so he could look at what lay underneath.

“Doesn’t this go against everything in your religion?” Loki grinned, biting Kurt’s neck and licking the wound. He made a grab for Kurt’s belt and started undoing it, exposing Kurt’s cock, making Kurt bite his lip.

“It may supposedly go against a passage of my religions text, but the fantastic thing about religion is that one can choose how to interpret its texts.” Kurt leaned in for another kiss. He felt part of himself starting to not care at all, whilst part of him was still hoping he might be able to muster up enough guilt to repent for the act afterwards. But he couldn’t really focus on the idea of sin and repentance any more as Loki had one slick hand wrapped around his cock and was moving it slowly up and down, squeezing teasingly.

“Why me?” Kurt asked. His lust blown eyes met Loki’s. They both sat open mouthed, staring at each other before Loki’s mouth coiled into a smile and he replied, “You have a kind of exotic attraction, I suppose.”

That’s when Kurt noticed the image inducer wasn’t working any more and his skin had returned to its natural deep blue. “How?” was all he could manage as Loki tightened his grip on his cock and started sucking and nibbling at his ear lobe.

“Magic fingers.” Loki whispered into Kurt’s ear and Kurt could hear the smirk in Loki’s words. He smiled, laying his head back to allow Loki better access to his neck and closed his eyes. The god’s response was to kiss, lick and nibble his way up and down Kurt’s neck repeatedly so he could listen to the soft whimpers he made. When Kurt opened his eyes again Loki was naked. He didn’t bother to ask how; he just leant towards Loki and started to run his hands all over his chest, making it his turn to explore Loki’s body. He began to lap at the dip above Loki’s collar bone whilst wrapping one of his three fingered hands around Loki’s hard cock, using Loki’s pre-cum to lubricate his movements. “You’re in a rather unfair state of dress.” Loki mumbled, waving his hand, and with that Kurt’s clothing disappeared. Kurt could see there might be some major advantages to bedding one of the universes most powerful sorcerers.

Loki allowed Kurt to pleasure him with his hands, but he knew they both needed more. He slowly pushed Kurt’s hands away. Kurt didn’t stop him, just like he didn’t stop him when Loki stood up and straddled his lap. “As it’s your first time with another man.” Was all Loki said as he guided Kurt’s cock inside him. Kurt gasped as he felt Loki’s slick heat for the first time. He imagined this must be more of Loki’s magic, he may not be an aficionado of anal sex but he was sure this kind of intercourse required much more preparation normally.

Not that he took the time to question Loki verbally though, as both of them gasped as the head of Kurt’s cock brushed over Loki’s prostate. Loki’s muscles convulsed from the pleasure and Kurt felt Loki clench around him briefly before he slid back up Kurt’s cock, slowly. He almost thought Loki was about to get up and off of him, leaving him in the confessional as some cruel trick, but then Loki slammed himself back down onto him with force that only a Gods body could take. Loki groaned loudly and threw his head back. Their skin had slapped together so hard Kurt could feel the skin on his thighs burn, but he bit his tongue to stop from crying out.

“You are beautiful like this.” Kurt whispered as he watched Loki riding him. Loki’s pupils were dilated and Kurt could feel Loki tightening round him in little spasms and he knew Loki was enjoying this just as much as he was. Loki ran a hand through his hair and smiled, groaning, as he ground down into Kurt’s lap. “It’s really very flattering of you to have noticed.” He said.

The air in the confessional seemed unbearably hot to Kurt. Loki rode him with slow little movements and with each little huff of exertion from the pair of them it only seemed to get hotter. The air was close and their bodies soon became slick with sweat as they explored each other with hands and tongues. Kurt couldn’t believe what they were doing was real. While he was no virgin, he’d never dreamed of having sex in a church confessional of all places. He leant in to Loki’s chest and cupped the cheeks of his arse, then slid his hands down Loki’s thighs as he bit his neck. “Oh yes Kurt. Hmm, I do hope you’re enjoying today’s deviation from our normal interactions.” Loki said, running his hands through Kurt’s hair.

“Yes Loki. Oh yes!” he replied, leaning into Loki’s hands. His body was nearly overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling. He had never been with another man before, but it appeared to Kurt that pleasure was a universal language no matter what your gender was. The heat that had been coiling low in his abdomen grew and blossomed and he knew he was near orgasm. He tried to mumble as much to Loki, who despite Kurt’s incoherency seemed to understand.

Loki took Kurt’s face with one hand and kissed him, aggressively at first, but slowly softening. He used his other hand to drag Kurt’s hand away from his thigh towards his aching cock, where Kurt began stroking and slowly twisting, running his thumb over Loki’s slit. Loki moaned into Kurt’s mouth and bit Kurt’s lower lip, which had Kurt moaning in return. The god shifted the angle his hips were at so Kurt’s cock was rubbing exclusively on his prostate letting out a string of “Oh ah ah ah!”

Loki couldn’t keep his head still. He alternated between throwing it back and nuzzling Kurt’s neck, as his hands scrambled for purchase, grabbing at Kurt’s hair, shoulders and the walls. Kurt took this as his cue to speed up his movements, stroking Loki’s cock faster and he felt Loki begin to spasm around him. With a breathless scream Loki came, spurting cool thick cum over Kurt’s hand and chest. Loki rode through his orgasm, whimpering. The sounds and sensations bought Kurt to the edge and he released inside Loki, biting Loki’s neck to muffle his scream. Loki’s movements became slick and wet; the noises even more filthy, with Kurt’s cum. Loki chuckled and rose up just enough to let Kurt slide out of him whilst staying in Kurt’s lap. He pressed up against Kurt, who looked up in surprise as Loki suddenly seemed cold to the touch. “You’re not the only one that’s blue, elf.” Loki smiled and Kurt did too, taking in Loki’s blue form with its lines and patterns. He leant in to kiss Loki, a small act of acceptance. It seemed so chaste next to their previous endeavours and, for a moment, Kurt managed to forget the vast amount he would have to confess next week.


End file.
